The invention concerns a binding device of a ski boot to a gliding board, such as a ski or the like, as, for example, a monoski, snowboard or other. Such a device being generally referred to in the ski business as a "binding."
The invention concerns more particularly a device intended to restrain the back of the boot of a user in a releasable manner which is more commonly called a "heel binding."
It is already well-known the numerous bindings intended to hold a ski boot on a ski in order to permit, on one hand, the convenience of skiing, and on the other hand, the release of the said boot when it appears that the leg of the skier is in danger. Such bindings includes a jaw pivoting when prompted by an elastic system, while a loosening lever permits the user to open the jaw in order to permit the voluntary release of his boot.
One can note, for example, the heel bindings described in French Patent Nos. 2,492,668, 2,338,060, 2,494,591 and 2,717,400. In all of these systems, one finds an elastic system constituted by a sliding instrument, prompted by the pressure of a spring on a release ramp, the ramp being achieved in the interior of the restraining jaw, the said ramp being extended toward the base by a second ramp, the said opening ramp, which permits the jaw to be held in an open position. These bindings, having been already improved, present a number of inconveniences, notably that of not being reliable and supplying, as to precise spring compression, variable release stress which, in certain cases, can be dangerous for the skier who has total trust in his equipment. These release variations are due in large part to undesirable interfering effects such as bending of the movable instrument and rubbing of the latter on its runner housing at the time of its transfer.
The present invention seeks to remedy known inconveniences of traditional bindings and suggests a new restraining device particularly simple and reliable.